


线

by Seemoreglasslll



Category: RPS.朱白-Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seemoreglasslll/pseuds/Seemoreglasslll
Summary: 非典型Phone Sex





	线

白宇洗好澡，刚坐在床上，一个视频电话就过来了，手还有点湿，滑了好几下才接通，“喂。”

头发还有点湿漉漉的，他把摄像头对着他的下巴，“龙哥，有空了？”

对面的人轻轻“嗯”了一声。

奏效了，没注意到？白宇有点纳闷，这个小把戏龙哥肯定能看出来，保不准得要给他念念经，但是今天倒是有点奇怪。

“小白，别老拿你的玫瑰花刺对着我…”调笑的语气中，白宇竟听出点撒娇得感觉，他赶紧把摄像头对准脸，对面好像没拿稳似的，镜头一晃，他看见了桌子上摆着的烟灰缸。

烟灰缸里堆满了烟蒂，有一两支还冒着点火光，一眼就看得出来这人刚刚抽了烟，还没来得及熄灭就打了电话。

白宇微微皱了皱眉头，他和他龙哥都是抽烟的，烟瘾不小，年少的时候抽烟抽的狠了，他想过烟有什么好的呢？好像是在天黑下来的时候那一点小小的星火就能慢慢地点燃烧灼内心那一片萋芜的草地，好像两根手指之间夹着它微抬着脑袋看天空就能让自己成熟一点。

但在他们在以后烟却变得索然无味，就如同你找到了更上瘾的东西，有了它，千山万重都行云流水地踏过，荒芜之中也冒出了新绿，不过烟这种东西你一旦上瘾就很难戒掉，它还是不可避免地成为一种依托，在拍戏的深夜里，抽上几根，精神便抖擞了抖擞。

这么多？白宇的眉头越皱越紧，他看向屏幕，朱一龙神色有点不自然，眼神还在闪躲，抓手机的手不禁抓地更紧，他不知道原因，很明显朱一龙正想着一个人吞下去，他有点生气，边说着：“等我一下，”边大跨步地走向客厅。

回来的时候就拿着一盒烟和烟灰缸，他靠着床头坐下，把烟灰缸放在了床头柜。

对面的人在扣指甲，看他拿起手机来，眼神亮了一下，但看见他含在嘴里的烟的时候，愣了一会。

“今天休息？”白宇吸了一口烟，轻轻地吐出来，很久没抽了，居然有点呛，烟雾在他的面前一点点升腾，衬得他像是身处在一片迷障里面，随着烟的吐出，眉头渐渐抚平，但心底的雾霭却渐渐地升腾而起，他仿佛看的模模糊糊，也仿佛置身在一片迷幻之中。

朱一龙看着他硬憋下去的那口烟，欲言又止，最后也只能点点头，他自知理亏，自然是不能制止他的，他看着白宇微微张开殷红饱满的双唇，一团白色的烟雾好像有点不舍得在唇角逗留了一下，之后慢慢散开，亲吻他的鼻尖，眼角。他的视线转到那只衔着烟的手上，那手很小，但不像是女孩子的手，骨节青筋还有冒出一点点头的汗毛。

他的欲望好像有点膨胀，它好像并不管事宜，“今天导演放了假，就出了剧组，你也知道那里信号不好…”朱一龙一边说着一遍扯过一个抱枕来…

他隐约看见白宇露出一个小小的笑容，他从那笑容里品出点得意的感觉。

这一根烟吸得有点慢啊，他在心里想，他盯着那被浸湿的烟嘴还有那突然滑出的小舌，他好像有点控制不住自己旖旎的想象了，准确点说，那欲望正像是气球一般股大，那是黑暗的，却又是纯粹的，在这欲望的驱使下，一颗雷抛了过来，炸开了，在他嘴里会是怎样的感觉呢？

那湿濡的舌尖会舔上他的根部，慢慢地往下…舌头上有细小的刺，还可能会光顾他的睾丸，那双唇会印在他的器物上，他会让他把他的物什给吃下去，在那温热的口腔里，他在想象里竟要喘出一口气来。

他从来不会让白宇做这样的事，这是一种过度的要求，但现在他脑袋里却要被这一幕给挤满了，“小白…”他听见自己粗重的呼吸声，这有点不太像他，欲望像开了闸的洪水，快要把他淹没了，他看了看桌上的烟，刚刚那种深深的无力感仿佛在进行一种转化…

“我…”他敛了敛眼，仿佛受了点委屈，又把到嘴边的快要脱口而出的欲望给吞了下去，“我先去冲个澡”他涨红着脸，嘴股股地，不这样有些话就要从嘴里的缝隙里一股脑地跑出来似的，渐渐地他又感觉有点恼怒，气自己死要面子活受罪。

他俩已经很久没见面了，也有段时间没来得及通电话，今天导演放假也是因为他拖了剧组的进度，他找不到那种感觉，他试了一遍又一遍，一次又一次地跟自己怄气，但是挫败感咬住他的一根小指头就不松手了，一根小指头也成了牵一发而动全身的命关。

在打电话之前，他将抽烟作为一种发泄，可是清癯却越来越深，那烟雾好像从来都没有被他吐出来过，反而一直挤压在的胸口和肺腔，他想告诉他，可是一打通的那一刻，就像是梗在亚当咽喉里的苹果核，一句话也说不出了。

空气冷了半响，烟只剩下一个小头，“朱一龙…”,白宇把烟摁灭在烟灰缸里，叫了他的名字，“你有时候真胆小。”还没有完全散去的烟雾使白宇看起来朦朦胧胧的，如同梦境。

听见这句话的时候，朱一龙感觉他的呼吸一滞，胆小吗？他在心里喃喃自语，而这时白宇又拿出来了一根烟，“小白，我…”朱一龙顿了顿，但随即又耷拉下了头，还真是有点胆小，他有点自嘲地意味。

烟燃烧发出来的火光忽闪忽闪地，烟灰却很脆弱，用手指一弹就散开了，为什么不敢说呢？他自认为应该是坚强的那一方，应该是更加成熟的那一方，自我的消化却又不会时时刻刻都能过关，而当他要脱口而出他的郁结的时候，却又缩回了自己的洞里，他偷偷地探了过去，欲望消减了大半之下，他从那单薄的身躯看出些不安来。

仿佛遮挡他的不是烟雾，是他心中的疑惑，他握紧了拳头，深吸了一口气，烟灭了，白宇的面容逐渐清晰起来，他的那一团在肺腔里的气开始顺着往上爬，“我…我想你了。”

他说，这一句话一下子便顺着白宇的耳朵扣动了他的心，而出乎意料地说出来后那淤积在胸腔的废烟终于跑出来了，而随之而来的是一种深深的渴望和欲念。

“幼稚。”白宇笑出来声，用手捂住脸，其实好像也并没怎么进行交谈，没有说最近怎么不如意，也没有说想让你能给我说起一些事，但眼神交汇，一点点的坦诚，就成了一团火苗，一束亮光。

欲望也来的不讲道理，在手拿开之后白宇的表情却带有点诱惑和调戏，压低了声线，“白宇专线为你服务…哥哥，来玩吧。”说完后舌头竟然还从唇上掠过，牙齿轻咬了一下下唇。

朱一龙一直感觉有一点很奇怪，怎么自己的自制力面对白宇的时候就不见了呢，他瞧着他的眉眼，经受不起他的一点点挑逗，他的下体发烫，耳尖也已经烧的难受。

把手机摆好后，他俩都躺在了床上。

“我要亲你了。”朱一龙深吸了一口气，煞有介事地说。

“亲呗。”白宇回怼了一句。

朱一龙叹了一口气，这小孩儿，一点也该不了这怼人的毛病，但他的心里却高兴的紧，像是吃了味道刚好的甜品，不腻，不如同蜜饯，却老是发出香甜的气味勾着你。

“说实话，还是满羞耻的。”朱一龙小声说，他的言辞在脑袋里打转，总不知道怎么开始才算合适。

“我们两个正面对着面，你在我的身上，我的手臂环住了你的脖子，腿勾在你的腰间，嘴唇慢慢地印在你的嘴唇上，我轻咬了几下你的唇珠，舌头探了进去…”白宇的声音顺着电流声传来，朱一龙感觉在他的嘴唇上有一股湿濡感，软软的舌头滑进了他的口腔里，来撩骚他地上颚。

有点痒，“我含住你的舌头，用力地吮吸着，你往后躲，但我还是抓住了你，我还在你口腔里画圈圈，你痒的很难受，口腔里的水含不住了，顺着你的嘴边淌了下来…”

白宇的脸烧的通红，他突然感觉莫名的羞耻，他噤了声，顺着朱一龙的声音入了境。

“我退了出来之后，亲了两下你的嘴唇，我的唇从你的下巴到你的喉结，我咬了那一口，行吗？”

“不…能咬，会很麻烦的。”自然而然地带上了点撒娇的意味。

“我接着将你的浴衣的腰带解开，含住你的…乳头…”朱一龙听着自己越来越粗重的呼吸声，手向下摸去，那很烫，仿佛从来没有受过这样的火。

“你觉得那很不舒服，湿湿的，很痒，你开始推我，我突然咬了你一下…”

“疼。”白宇的声音里染上了一点急切，“我握住…你的那个，我手比较小，我没办法握全，我先是慢慢撸了几下，它在我手里跳了几下，接着…”他使坏似的，突然停了下来。

听见对面的一声略带点生气当更多是撒娇地“小白”之后，他得意地笑了笑，“我的拇指揉搓过你的龟..头，一下，两下，在那里打转，又去挑逗那两颗蛋，在那挠了俩下…”

“不够，我想…让你含…我。”朱一龙断断续续地憋出这一句话来。

白宇一下子怔住了，他仿佛感觉朱一龙的呼吸全都拍打在他的脖颈，他有点慌张，他还是接着往下说，“我第一次…可能不太会，我先是亲了一下它，我能看到它跳了跳，看见爆起的青筋还有那短短的理得很整齐的腿毛，哥哥是自己私下里修剪过它吗，味道好像有点重，我用嘴含住那个头，牙齿磕到了吗？”他最后那一句话仿佛真的在含着什么东西，听起来含糊不清。

“没有。”那舌头仿佛从他的龟头绕过，舔着他的根身往下走，“好腥啊，龙哥真是恶趣味，还没洗澡，这个味道…”裹住了他，一下又一下地吞吐着。

“白宇，别…”他产生了一种十分真实的幻想，他的那个物什就在那人的口腔里，像是有无数个细小的吸盘，他往下看就能看见那人的嘴巴被撑得很圆，眼圈红红的，一副被欺负惨了的样子。

他发出一声满足的谓叹，“小白，好了，站起来，我想亲你。今天可以做全套吗？”他忍得头皮有点发麻，加快了手上撸动的动作，耳边传来细小的白宇的喘息声，龟头不断地渗出粘液来，隐隐约约，那声音就回荡着。

透过屏幕看去的白宇眼圈确实红了，整个人慵慵懒懒的，如同刚睡醒的小猫，却又同时留了一根神经在警惕性上，他的浴袍已经散开，朱一龙看见那已经挺起来的两颗乳头，红彤彤的，白宇的手握在他自己的阴茎上。

“不行。”白宇迷茫地看了他一眼，摇摇头，“别拿你那东西对着屏幕…真是…”

这还是第一次通过电子屏幕去看，摄像头离得不是很远，就显得那器物比他用肉眼看更加的“宏伟”似的，他禁不住加紧了腿，是怎么吞进去的呢？

“我的吻落在你的小腹，在你的肚脐转了一圈，有点长胖了，肉肉的，之后我像你给我做的那样含住你的阴茎，我吞吐着，舌尖在你的马眼里戳刺，手指在倒弄你那两颗蛋，我的口水沾满了你那，混着你分泌出来的水，黏糊糊地…接着我一下子含到了底，你的阴茎抵住了我的喉咙，我含了一下又一下，爽吗？”

“爽…爽…”白宇闭上了眼，呼吸越来越急促。

“我的手指在你的会阴打转，从床头柜子里拿出那管润滑油来…”

视频一下子被掐断了，“我不玩了..”白宇有点气哄哄的，“和你的手一起睡觉吧。”大有挂电话的气势。

朱一龙有点懵懵的，阴茎都软了不少，听白宇的声音大概是不能接受再下一步的，他试想了一下刚才的场景，又可耻地硬了硬，但似乎并不是很合宜。

“小白，那我给你撸出来好不好…”他将声音放的软了一些，他的声音听起来就有点无害，在这样一说，他知道白宇是经不住的。

白宇又把摄像头给转了过来，万幸地是，那东西还没有软下去，“我的手指揉搓着你的龟头，它慢慢变红，更加受不了我使劲频繁的偶捏，小白，用指腹擦过那，别躲…”

“我…我可以把腿并紧。”白宇很小声的说，说完后就将脸埋在了枕头旁。

他想象着那并紧的双腿，他从他的臀缝开始慢慢下滑，从两腿之间的缝隙挤了进去，“哈”两人都突然发出一声谓叹，他接着想象着在那里面抽插的感觉…

两人都加快了撸动的速度，不断地扣弄那个小眼，白宇感觉身体内部有处地方在痒着，从干涩开始变得湿滑，竟然有点流出来的趋势。

对方的喘息一声一声地传来，每一声都如同个小勾子，勾的人心里直犯痒，朱一龙看着白宇紧锁的眉，和咬住的下唇，一声绵长的呻吟声从那双肉唇里跑了出来，白宇睁开了眼，眼眶里有点泪珠，睫毛上也挂着几颗，目光流离，他俩的目光却蓦然交错在一起。

朱一龙感觉他的心要跳出来了，突然好像没禁住似的，龟头有点发涨，一股白色粘稠的东西喷洒在他的小腹，他重重地喘息着，身体微不可察地颤抖了几下。 

“有点多呀，龙哥。”白宇侧头便入眼了这一幕，白色粘稠的，好像有热浪拍打在他的内里，他打了个寒噤。

朱一龙这时候才发觉自己脸烧的可以，从床头拽了几张卫生纸擦了擦，他瞥见了那个放置在他床头的烟灰缸，那里面的烟已经完全熄灭，烟嘴也变干了。

呜，那团废气这才算吐了个一干二净，有一棵小苗从他这几日贫瘠的心里破土而出。

“小白，有没有听到蝉鸣？”

“嗯。”

“我爱你。”

蝉鸣成了一首动听的乐曲，原来又到夏天了，白宇下床撩开窗帘的一角，“我爱你…一龙。”

他没这样唤过他，周围都静了下来，这剩下这一声漂浮在他的身边，有点腻腻的，他偷笑。

2.  
差不多一周后，朱一龙因为状态很好，而获得半天的休息时间，但外面天气并不是很好，乌云压得很低，索性就拉上了帘子。

“落雨了。”白宇给他发来一条消息，他拉开一角看了看，还没下雨，只看的到，绿的，簇拥在一起的树叶。

敲门声传来，他透过那小小的一处去看，也只捕捉到他的一角。

他拉开了门，门外的人抱了他个满怀。

“一龙，落宇了，你的宇来了。”

你问之后？朱一龙做完了那天晚上没做的事情。

隔天早上的时候，下过雨的早上，空气里总是清新的，暑气都压下去不少，让人感觉神清气爽。

“老子信了你的邪。”白宇仰天发出一声长叹，嗓子哑的要命，认命地躺在床上。

这时的阳光好像还不错，他动了动手指，隐隐约约看见了一条线，红色的丝线，顺着它往线的那头瞧。

“小白，早。”

“早。”

**Author's Note:**

> 来说几个点，就我感觉我没有说出来的点，要让读者自己去想的点。  
> 总的来说，我想去写的是一种思念和示弱还有互相之间的尊重，可能当你想写的过多时它就容易冲突起来。  
> 1.从拍戏不顺利的一个情感过渡到萌生出sex的想法：在一定心理压力下，面对可以疏解压力的人，脆弱感和欲望感会放大。  
> 2.胆小和大虎的相配属性：还是蛮配的，😏。解释了一下，似乎还并不能到位，就在关系中对自己的定义吧，自己喜欢撑着，不喜欢诉说和表达。  
> 3.小白（这个称呼打出来都好甜😀）最后不愿意在进一步，这是我个人的一个观念问题，就是他再主动也有某些不能再主动的地方，他会有自己的限度，这种东西我认为是很难突破的。  
> 4.你问蝉鸣的作用？会有很多种理解呀。嘿嘿。  
> 很柴，还有急刹车，但希望阅读愉快。❤


End file.
